


The Question

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakfast, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Professor Harry Potter, Romance, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Harry asked Severus a particular question. Severus was glad to answer it.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 155





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

“Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Severus’ hand twitched at hearing the question, and the tea in his cup sloshed dangerously to the rim. He cleared his throat and looked around the Great Hall surreptitiously. The two of them were the only teachers left at the High Table, and several remaining students weren’t paying them any attention, concentrated on their Friday breakfast.

He put his cup on the table and tugged at his high and stiff collar. It suddenly became very hot in the usually cool Great Hall, and his scars began to itch. Severus turned his cup so that its handle was parallel to the stripes on the tablecloth and the edge of the sausage platter. He couldn’t say he didn’t expect this question (after months of awkward blushes and conversations and sidestepping each other), but he was still mildly surprised it, first, came at all, second, came so soon, and third, came at this particular time and place. 

He took a deep breath, and was finally ready to give his answer—

“Oh, well. Just though I should ask you. It seemed that—. Oh, never mind. Sorry.” Potter’s embarrassed babbling and apparently sad voice indicated that Severus’ fumbling took longer than he thought.

Potter’s robe rustled and his chair made an awful screeching noise scraping the floor. Severus felt the resembling scratches being made on his heart. Potter’s hand came to rest on the table, to push its owner up. Severus swallowed. Now or never.

“Yes.” He put his hand lightly atop Harry’s. Yes, Harry’s. That’s how he should call his young colleague from now on. He looked up at Harry’s face, a small smile on his lips.

Harry’s responding smile was blinding. “Thank you.” _Thank you_ , you insufferable creature, Severus thought. For bringing me back into the land of living, physically and metaphorically. 

Harry leaned closer, turning his hand to hold Severus’ lightly. “Tomorrow then, at noon, at the Main Gates?” Harry’s voice got a bit uncertain as if he was afraid his proposition wouldn’t be accepted for some reason.

Severus squeezed Harry’s fingers gently and gave the nervous (but incredibly handsome) young man another small smile.

“That would be fine.” Harry beamed at him again.

The bell sounded, indicating the beginning of a class. Harry jumped from his chair and scrambled to get his bag. Severus snorted and shook his head. He would need to tell his young colleague that professors had no need to carry all their books for the day around with them; they had appointed classrooms for precisely this purpose.

Harry was about to walk away when he stopped and turned back, as if he forgot something. Severus raised an eyebrow. Harry blushed and leaned down. He touched his lips lightly to Severus’ cheek. Straightening, he ruffled his already messy hair. “Must run now. Shouldn’t be late.” And he did run out of the Great Hall.

Severus looked at the young man’s retreating back with amusement. “You’re already late— Professor Potter.”

Severus refreshed the tea in his cup and took a nicely locking blueberry scone. His classes for the day wouldn’t start for another hour, so he could allow himself to enjoy his morning tea and the warm feeling that was spreading throughout his body, its starting point being his cheek, where Harry’s lips touched it. 

For the first time in months, if not years, he was enjoying his life, and was actually looking forward into the future. For once, it promised to be bright and happy.


End file.
